Cold-Skinned: Alternate Beginning
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: I've taken your ideas into consideration and created a whole new version of Cold-Skinned. *First 3 chapters will be refreshers from the real story!* Rated M for LaterScenes/Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've taken into consideration, your ideas you guys have given me for Cold-Skinned, and I've decided to write an "alternate beginning" so to speak. **

_**Edward's POV:**_

_I opened my eyes._

I looked around the room; everything was so clear…so breathtaking. I could see everything! My throat ached; I was thirsty. _Blood_. "How do you feel?" I looked to my right to see Doctor Cullen.

"Why did you do this to me?" I was furious. It was absurd! Vampires couldn't be real, but yet here I was; pale white and ice cold. Throughout all my rage, I suddenly remembered where I was, and what happened. I looked around again. "Where is she? Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She wanted me to change her as well…when I did, and the venom had spread, she stayed here, but then took off for blood." He said, "I haven't seen her since."

"Wh-? No! Bella, why would she…..why would she leave?" I asked, feeling slightly heartbroken. She was gone?

Carlisle nodded sadly, "I think she lost track of what she was doing…she let her instincts take over…it could last decades before she realizes what she's done." I couldn't imagine Bella harming anyone. She wasn't a murder! I couldn't stand for this!

"Why did you change her?" I asked angrily.

"She wanted to be with you, Edward." Carlisle replied, "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I don't want her to be like this!" I hissed, "To be a monster! She doesn't deserve this!"

"She wanted this," Carlisle said lightly. "I'm sure she's looking for you…you should get some blood…animal blood."

I laughed bitterly, "Animal blood? What good would that do me?"

"For starters, it'll make you weaker than a normal vampire…but it'll keep you from feeding off humans…you'll be able to live among them without them knowing a thing…at least, as long as you're careful."

I stood up. Any kind of blood sounded good at this point. "Did Bella say anything before she left?"

Carlisle shook his head, "She took off before I could even talk to her." I nodded. She was probably gone forever. "There are woods behind the hospital…deer pass through there often. I suggest you feed off them until we relocate."

"Relocate?" I asked. "No…I'm not going anywhere with you…" I said. I hated the man—monster—in front of me. "I'm going on my own."

_**XxxxX**_

It felt like I had no control over myself. I couldn't keep up with my speed, my thoughts, my emotions, my strength….my thirst. Everything was completely up to nature now. I could see miles ahead of me as I headed for the forest. The temptation of human blood and man slaughter ruled over my mind. I could do it, and get away with it; I was positive about that.

What was I saying? Why would I want to kill these humans? I was exactly like them once. I didn't want to be this indestructible monster…I was a killer; the world's most dangerous predator. And now so was Bella. She was off somewhere, the thought and taste of human blood clouding her mind probably. Oh how I missed her a lot. It wasn't like her to just run off; but from what I was feeling now, I was slowly starting to understand why she did.

_**XxxxX**_

**March 13, 1929**

I spent the next decade, looking all over for Bella. I couldn't find her anywhere. My love was gone; I had to face the truth. I ended up heading back to Vancouver when I picked up the scent of Carlisle. I hadn't seen him for the last ten years either. I killed many people, and I could only see myself as nothing but a murderer. Maybe it was time I joined him; I could live amongst the humans and not want to kill them. That would be a nice change.

**March 14, 1929**

I followed the trail until I reached a large house in, basically, the middle of nowhere. Trees thickly wound together, creating a heavy looking forest. I was in Forks, Washington. What was Carlisle doing here? I walked up to the house; it was very open for a vampire. He must have heard me because before I could look into the window, he was there at the door. "Edward…I didn't expect to see you?" Carlisle greeted, giving me a small smile.

"I was passing through to Vancouver…I caught your scent." I replied. I hadn't noticed the other vampire behind him.

"Well it's good to see you again." Carlisle said, "I don't suppose you're staying though."

"No I was here for that actually." I said, "I don't want to be a monster…I've killed people…innocent people. I don't want that."

"So you have come to stay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Well, there's enough room here. And it's usually always raining," That was good to hear. The last thing I needed was to expose myself in front of the humans. The woman stepped forward and smiled, "Ah, Edward this is Esme…my wife." I nodded and returned a small smile.

"Hello Edward." She said, holding her hand out for me. I shook her hand and nodded.

"Hello Esme…" When Esme left, though she could still hear us, I turned back to Carlisle, "Have you seen her?" I asked, "Bella, I mean." Carlisle shook his head.

"It's been almost over a decade Edward. I hate to even think negative, but I don't think she'll be back." I shook my head. Maybe I was destined to be alone forever.

"Is there any blood nearby?" I asked. Carlisle looked around, listening. I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking of different places.

"There are some elk and mountain lions throughout these woods. Deer even." He replied. "Most come from the south." I nodded and headed out into the woods; following the scent of a mountain lion. I could see it, no further than thirty yards away. I stood still, quietly picking up a sharp stone. I threw it with a hard force, watching it slice through the skin of the mountain lion. It let out a loud groan of pain and I lunged for it, sinking my teeth into its throat. The blood satisfied; it tasted better than deer. It wasn't like human blood, but it made me feel…normal.

_**XxxxX**_

**March 14, 1929**

I made my way back to Carlisle's with my thirst was under control. It was when I arrived back through the doorway that it made me remember my old life. _My parent's home_. My home…the one Bella and I were supposed to live in together. All of that was gone. This was my new life; this house was big. I couldn't complain about that. "You can pick whatever room you like." Carlisle said from the bottom of the staircase. I chose the room closest to the woods. There was a door in the back of the room that faced the trees. It was more open than most of the other rooms; I liked it.

_**XxxxX**_

**November 3, 1933 **

I was furious! Carlisle had brought home another vampire! Esme I didn't mind; she was like my mother. But this one…she was a nightmare! "Edward why can't you just reason with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Why did you save her? It's obvious she doesn't want this." I said angrily.

"She was dying…there was a lot of blood." Carlisle replied, "I wasn't going to leave her."

"You should have." Rosalie said from the doorway, glaring at me. "He's right…I don't want this."

"See?" I said, venom coating the edges of my words. Forever was a hell no doubt.

I remembered this date, every single, lonely year. It was the day Bella and I were supposed to get married. It hurt not having her here. The last fifteen years, had been rough without her. Not once had I seen her; how she never crossed this way made me wonder if she was even looking. I was. I would never stop; I loved her. I had to take it in that maybe she didn't want to be found. Was she ashamed of being a vampire? _A cold-skinned, vicious, blood sucking monster_. When it all came down to it, that's all we really were. We were the monsters parents warned their kids; we were the myths they scared their kids into thinking were real at a certain time. Bella…where are you?

_**XxxxX**_

**September 10, 1935**

Rosalie had been gone for a week. She couldn't stand me; the feeling was mutual. I could finally have some peace and quiet in my mind. I didn't have to listen to her snide comments or her bitter remarks. It wasn't long until she returned though. She had to come back of course. However, when she returned, she wasn't alone. A male, just about her age stood behind her, talking to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett his name was. He was very muscular and tall. At least she'd leave me alone now…one could only hope.

_**XxxxX**_

**December 31, 1978**

_Sixty years_ have passed, and not once have I found Bella. I was really starting to believe I was destined to be alone forever. I only had six months of pure happiness, and that was when I was human with Bella. I bet Bella remembered none of it. I could barely remember it anymore. I had spent most of my days now up in my room. It was cluttered with books and CDs. Papers were hanging out of books, holding pages I was not yet finished reading. I was ready to give up looking; why go against the odds? Bella and I would never be together again.

"We're going hunting," Esme said, standing in the doorway, "Would you care to join us?" She gave me a small smile. _For me, please Edward_. She thought. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll join you." I said. She smiled wider. _Thank you_.

_**XxxxX**_

I had taken down three mountain lions within the last two hours. I had kept myself from hunting for the past month. I was behind Rose and Emmett, before they stopped. Esme and Carlisle did as well. A vampire stood before us, defending herself.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I was just passing through…but I saw you all coming…" She said. She had pixie-like features and short, red, spiky hair. "I'm Alice…I saw that you don't hunt humans…"

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons Edward and Emmett, and my daughter Rosalie." He pointed to each of us. Alice nodded.

"I have a gift…I can see the future." Alice said, "I can see things before they happen."

"Edward can read minds," Esme said, pushing me forward a step.

"Would you like to join our family?" Carlisle asked, "You're more than welcome too…you'll have to drink animal's blood…"

"Then I'll drink animal's blood," Alice remarked. I smirked; we'd be good friends.

_**XxxxX**_

**January 2, 1979**

"You've lost someone," Alice said, watching me carefully. I looked up, interested.

"You know about Bella?" I asked.

"Not much…I just know that you've been searching for her for a while…without luck." She said, "I can see it in your eyes…you have a very hollow expression…it's ghost-like."

"Can you see Bella?" I asked, "Will I find her?"

"Unfortunately, that I can't tell." Alice sighed, "I don't know Bella…I can't tell if she wants to be found or not...I can tell you're determined to find her…but I've never met her…I can't watch her decisions."

I nodded; at least she could be of some help in the future. Alice stood up and left to go find Rosalie.

_**XxxxX**_

**June 19, 1989**

Just about seven decades had passed since I became immortal…since I last saw Bella. Hopeless days and endless nights later, I was still waiting. I longed for the beautiful woman I was held in my arms. My frozen, dead heart ached for her. I couldn't stand not having her here with me. If all of my human memories were to fade, I wanted to keep the memories with her alive for as long as possible.

_**XxxxX**_

"There's someone coming." Alice said, looking out the window. I stood up. Bella? Could it be Bella?

"Who Alice? Who's coming?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked like she was far away, "I don't know…but they seem…lost."

"Is it Bella?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"They're getting closer…can you hear what they're thinking?" She asked. I nodded. The voice was male, craving blood. I hid my disappointment, but Carlisle could tell. Alice made her way out into the woods; Carlisle and I exchanged a glance before she was back in an instant.

"Carlisle! Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rose!" Alice called. We made our ways outside and stood in front of them. "Go on," she said.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." He said, giving us a nod. "I've come up from the south. I've needed to hunt…I was just passing through…" He was quiet for a moment. "I noticed you all have gold eyes instead of red…how?"

"We feed off animals." Esme replied. "Where did you come from in the south?"

"I came from Mexico. I was in battle when I was created." Jasper said, wincing slightly. I could read his mind easily. "My creator left me alone after we won."

"Well Jasper, if you would like, we'd be more than happy to take you in." Carlisle offered, "You can stay here with us. We have a treaty…we cannot hunt humans." Jasper thought quietly for a moment, thinking over the offer. He smiled.

"I'd be happy too."

**A/N: This is kind of a refresher chapter. The next 2 will most likely be the same, and then the alternate beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 3, 1997**

I was the only one without a soul-mate. I was damned. Destined to be alone for sure. I would never find Bella. It's been seventy-nine years since my becoming immortal and she's nowhere to be found. We've traveled to Alaska every few months to catch grizzly bears and caribou, but traveling back…I've never seen her. I left to search for Bella one last time in 1992, but I never found her. _Maybe something went wrong with the transformation, and she stayed human and has been dead for years…maybe…no! Stop thinking that!_

Alice talked to me constantly, trying to get an image of Bella to hopefully find her future decisions, but there was no luck again.

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Alice said. I growled in the back of my throat.

"Not trying hard enough—damn it Alice!" I hissed, "I've searched for years…how could we not be trying hard enough?" Alice was used to my mood swings. She took in my frustration and let it bounce off her.

"Just give it up already Edward!" Rosalie said annoyed. She looked up from her book to glare at me.

"That's very helpful, Rose." I snapped. I went back to ignoring her; it was easier that way.

"Don't you get it Edward?" Rosalie said standing up, "She's gone! Maybe she doesn't want to be found! You're not going to find her now; if you couldn't find her within the last eight decades, I don't think you'd be able to find her now."

"I'm not going to give up Rose." I said, calmer, "I love her too much."

"Well I don't want to spend the rest of eternity watching you get even more miserable than you are now. You need to let go of her."

"You wouldn't have if it were Emmett, would you?" I asked bitterly.

"If I knew there was no chance of ever finding him again, then yes, I would let go of the situation!"

"It's not that easy Rosalie!" I said, "You don't get it! You'll never get it! You haven't lost something that means the world to you."

"That's where you're wrong!" Rosalie growled, pissed. "I lost a chance at having a child, and growing old with my husband!"

"Alright!" Esme said, stepping in, "That's enough! Rosalie calm down. Edward drop the subject." We glared at each other for another moment before dropping gazes and leaving for our rooms.

_**XxxxX**_

**April 26, 2002**

"It's so good to see you again Carlisle!" Tanya smiled, "and it's a pleasure seeing your family again. I see you've gained two more since we last met up."

"Yes, this is Alice and this is Jasper." Carlisle said, giving Tanya a hug.

"Well, we will set out on our hunting trip in just a little while." Irina said, clapping her hands together. I dispersed from the group, thinking to myself quietly. I was thinking about death again. I didn't want a life without Bella. Alice had scolded me numerous times for even contemplating going to Italy and having the Volturi get rid of me. She made me think of how it would affect Esme and Carlisle. I had thought about that a lot. But an eternal life being miserable, without the love of my life, seemed like a living hell.

"Are you not joining us?" Tanya asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, I am." I replied, "But I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Hearing voices again?" Tanya teased with a smirk. I chuckled.

"Yes, you could say that." I answered.

"Can you believe it's been thirty-seven years since we last saw each other?" Tanya asked, "It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Funny how fast time passes, even when you're immortal." I commented.

"That it is," Tanya said. She nudged my shoulder and stood up. "Come on, we're going hunting now. We really want you there!" I laughed and stood up.

_**XxxxX**_

**November 3, 2006**

Another four years: gone.

I kept telling myself I gave up on trying to find Bella. But I knew I never would. She was too important to me. Eighty-eight years since I last saw her. Time went by fast, and yet it felt so slow. Maybe that was just in my nature. _Forever, eternal, eons, infinite_. These words haunted me to no end. I didn't want to live forever without Bella. Esme and Carlisle had been gone for the last two weeks, spending time together, alone, in Brazil. How I wished Bella and I could have gone off on our own for a while. Eighty-eight years.

What if Carlisle hadn't changed her? Would she have still been there when I awoke? _Probably not_. I couldn't love her while I was a monster. She would have been an innocent human, and I would have had the temptation of her blood closing up my throat with thirst. I would have accidentally killed her.

It was amazing how I'd travelled everywhere, and her scent was nowhere. She had to be alive. Carlisle said the transformations always worked unless it was done too late. She wasn't dying of the flu like I had been. She was well…_healthy_. But she refused to take no, and wanted to be with me. It's been a dismal, lonely eighty-eight years.

_**XxxxX**_

**May 29, 2008**

The rain had picked up over the last week; ninety years. That number rang through my head every millisecond, of every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day. And weeks and months and years until it nearly made me go insane!

Still without a trace of Bella. It almost felt like she never existed, yet she did. I knew she did; she had too! I let her slip through my fingertips so easily! She was like one grain of sand; so very easy to lose in a pile of dirt. I would find her, I would not give up on her!

_**XxxxX**_

**June 20, 2008**

I was lying in the middle of my meadow, peacefully looking up at the glares of sun breaking through the tree branches. This meadow was my sanctuary. I could escape here when I was miserable…almost every day.

It kept my mind off things…_off her_. _Ninety years_…

I patiently or impatiently waited day after day. She was a no-show, and it would probably be like that forever. _Forever_…

_**XxxxX**_

**June 21, 2008**

"What are you seeing Alice?" Jasper asked, holding her hand. He put a pencil in her hand and a sheet of paper on the table so she could draw out what she was seeing.

"Another vampire…it's blurry though." Alice said, drawing out the vision.

"Will they be passing through here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes…but I don't know when." Alice replied, "I can't see them or their decisions….I can only see that they're heading up north."

_Bella._

_**XxxxX**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

**July 4, 2008**

Years and years and still no sign of Edward. Maybe he didn't remember anything…I barely could. I stayed in Chicago, hoping he'd return, but he never did. I was making my way up to Alaska, hoping to find thicker blood. Human blood didn't tempt me like I thought it should. I found my urges easier to resist.

There were large killings of murderers around Sacramento within my first few years of vampire life; I went to see who was killing them, but they had left when I got there. I was just in the perimeter of a small town in Washington when I picked up on a scent. There were more vampires here; their blood was different…weaker.

I followed the scent, covering up my own trail as I went; it was stronger in the woods. I made it through the thick, knotted trees and saw a house. Why would it be that open? I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody was answering. I would have to come back and see.

I took off into the woods again; once more, I covered up my scent and left for Alaska. There were traces of gunpowder and smoke around me. People were lighting fireworks. I made it up to Alaska within the hour; the scents of animal blood and trails were all around me. I let my senses take over, stalking an Ox.

Quietly and instantly, I lunged for it. It only fought for a second before I crushed its ribs with my arms and sunk my teeth into its neck. This blood was definitely thicker.

**August 13, 2008**

If I were human, I'd be over a hundred today. I headed back to that small town in Washington, hoping to meet those other vampires. The scent was faintly familiar. It was quite beautiful with all the green, however, the sun was out, so I would have to be careful. I would try to blend in here; maybe enrolling in high school. By some point in this life without Edward, I began to long for normality; however, being a vampire had its advantages also.

**August 14, 2008**

My first day at Forks High School. I was known as the new girl, but it was easy to ignore these humans; their blood didn't appeal to me at all. I caught the scent of the others, and my curiosity picked up like a wild fire. _They were here!_

I wondered if any of them were like me; _could they do anything special_?

As I continued to walk through the halls, my eyes came across them; one was a beautiful blonde haired female, who held hands with a burly, muscled one with black hair. The other two looked unique; almost fairytale like. The short female looked a pixie, while the honey blonde haired boy look in pain. He seemed to be struggling, however, his features looked much softer, and more angelic than that of the other male. The red haired female looked at me, and smiled slightly.

"That's her, I think." She whispered, much too low for any eavesdroppers to hear. The other three looked over at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, he was here we'd know." The muscular one said. _Who? If who was here?_

"_Edward_ can find out for himself," The blonde haired scorned his name. My heart flipped; _Edward? They knew him! Where was he? Why wasn't he here?_

"Well, we'll make him show up tomorrow then." The blonde haired boy said.


End file.
